Treated as a slave
by Candylandbaby
Summary: Spanking/torture/sexual content. Will take request.
1. Chapter 1

TREATED AS A SLAVE :

Ciel eyed the royally sealed envelope in his butler's hand as he used the letter opener to slice it open. Sebastian skid his eyes across the writings before passing it along to his master. Ciel wrinkled his forehead in hesitation. He could not defy the queen's orders, though he severely wanted to. The butler disappeared for a brief moment leaving Ciel to think and twirl in his oversized chair, until returning with his young master's afternoon tea. The room was left silent as Sebastian placed the tea near his seat along with a small pastry to satisfy his masters sweet tooth.

"Young master, what are your feelings regarding the content of the request?" Sebastian asked though he knew the answer. Ciel, as a child, of course wouldn't want to be put in a defenseless position.

"You know I don't want to go. A place where children are to behave and slave over adults or be abused…" Ciel was speaking of Turmel. He had never been but of course had heard the terrifying stories. "How am I too conduct research and figure anything out if I have to obey and cater to people? Why do we have to go undercover…"? Ciel spoke mono-toned, though Sebastian could clearly tell he was pouting.

A sly smile crept up on Sebastian's face as he bent forward to look at his master. "I assume that once we arrive you'll better behave, like the young noble you are." Sebastian teased Ciel leaving his face bright red. Ciel kept his mouth shut. "Well young master, we'll make sure to get an early rest tonight and rise early to head out."

"Okay."

The next morning Sebastian gently awoke Ciel by opening the blinds and calmly calling out his name. Ciel rolled around in bed for a moment before stretching and slowly pulling his self-up to sit at the edge of the bed. Sebastian stopped and stared at the boy for a second.

"What are you staring at?!" The boy snapped.

"What happened last night, you look like you haven't slept at all."

"Nothing." Ciel coldly spoke.

The rest of the morning was quiet as the young master kept nodding off. Eventually the clock struck noon and it was time to call the buggy. Sebastian quickly grabbed the suitcases and met the young master at the bottom of the stairs to escort him outside. Ciel stomped his feet as he walked passed his butler and jumped into the buggy, watching as Sebastian loaded it before jumping in as well.

Ciel quickly nodded off.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry! Please!" A child scream woke Ciel up, who jumped at hearing it.

"Sebastian! What's happening?" Ciel worriedly looks around. His heart was pounding heavy and Sebastian could feel how nervous he was.

"First calm down, young master. You need to recompose yourself. Remember where we are." Sebastian was worried for his young master. He had a hot temper and a spoiled mentality. Eventually Ciel looked out the window to see a young boy, being stripped of clothes and whipped publicly. He was probably only ten. Ciel shut his eyes and put his hands over his ears, trying to ignore it and make the sound of screaming and crying disappear.

Soon after he felt Sebastian's hand overlap his and pull them away. "Relax young master. Nothing will happen if you act accordingly. I'm here so nothing severe will happen."

Ciel immediately calmed down though he couldn't stop thinking of Sebastian's careful use of words. That nothing _severe_ would happen, which meant something could possibly happen. Soon after arriving Ciel and Sebastian stepped out of the carriage to be welcomed by a large man with two small children standing besides him. The children quickly grabbed their bags, making sure not to make eye contact and scurried back to the mansion to set them down.

"Hello, Mr. Nies, It's a pleasure to meet you." Ciel went to shake his hand only to be harshly stared at.

"Excuse me, Mister. I know you're from a different place with different rules but here children cannot speak openly to adults. I'll give him a warning however since he didn't know." The fat man leaned over, "Here this boy, you get a warning. Remember how nice I'm being." Sebastian watched his young master carefully making sure the man wouldn't put a finger on him. He was already shaking in fear.

"Well now that everything's established let me show you to your rooms." Mr. Nies quickly shouted for more children to appear and guide the two to their bedrooms, which to Ciel's happiness were next to each other. As soon as they were left alone, Sebastian walked over to Ciel's room to comfort him.

"Young master are you alright?" Sebastian asked.

"No. You should have come alone. I can't even speak. I hate this plac-!" As soon as Ciel began raising his voice Sebastian clasped his hand over his mouth. Ciel frowned.

As soon as the clock struck eight Ciel and Sebastian were guided to the mess hall for supper. The children served them. To Ciel's surprise the young boy who was whipped publicly upon his arrival made an appearance.

"Boy you're late!" Mr. Nies yelled. The boy flinched though still walked closer. "I'm sorry papa…" The boy stared at the ground and took a seat next to the other children and Ciel. The adults ate away from the children. Ciel stared irritated at Sebastian who was having a conversation with the adults while he had to stay quiet.

Thirty minutes into dinner, Mr. Nies stood up looking at the children. "Alright children go off to bed."

Ciel stood with the other children, confused. He had hardly eaten and was still hungry and Sebastian wasn't coming with him. He walked back to his room, alone. After an hour of staring at his ceiling Ciel could hear loud party music from downstairs. He peaked his head out of his room. The hallways were pitch black and eerie though he slowly made his way to Mr. Nies's sons room.

"Hello…" Ciel quietly whispered as he creaked the door open. The boy laid in his bed staring at the wall. He immediately got scared and jumped up as Ciel came in. "What are you doing? Get out!" The blonde boy whispered. "You'll get me caned!"

"Who would do that?" Ciel asked.

"My father. Who else?" The boy answered as if Ciel was dumb for asking. "Now leave!"

Ciel made his way back to his room and sat on his bed.

The next morning Ciel woke up to the sound of a loud bell, followed by the sound of children's footsteps marching through the hallway. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. "Sebastian…" Ciel whispered. But he didn't come. "Sebastian." He spoke a little louder. Still nothing. Ciel felt his heart begin to beat, where was he, why wasn't he coming? "Please…"

Soon Sebastian walked in and rushed to his master's side. "What's the matter?"

"Where were you? Why didn't you come immediately?" Ciel asked insecurely.

"Young master, I couldn't rush to you. That would have looked suspicious." Sebastian answered. "I apologize."

"Don't leave my side today!" Ciel cried out sounding desperate. Sebastian smiled and nodded his head.

"You've been doing well. I would have imagined you getting punished a lot by now." Sebastian teased.

"Don't jinx me."

At breakfast however, Sebastian and Ciel were once again separated. The young earl felt like a peasant. The children again ate in silence. Until a girl seated next to Ciel started crying over being picked on. The tiny blonde blue-eyed girl quickly threw her hot oatmeal at the boy, causing him to scream in pain. The entire room got silent and all eyes were pointed on the children.

"What in the bloody hell happened!" Mr. Nies screamed and charged over to the little girl who threw the oatmeal, grabbing her arm and ripping her up off her seat.

"Wait! Uhm…" Ciel regrettable spoke up. "I – uhm, threw… the oatmeal. I'm sorry."

Sebastian quickly got up to get to his young master. "I'm so sorry si-" Sebastian quickly got cut off.

"This feral child!" Mr. Nies screamed as he lifted his arm up to strike the boy and threw the tiny girl aside. Sebastian quickly grabbed his hand.

"My apologies. But I'd like to deal with his behavior myself if allowed. We can negotiate terms on the punishment." Sebastian negotiated as he stood in between Ciel and Mr. Nies. Ciel looked to the ground nervously shaking not listening anymore.

"Come with me." Sebastian grabbed Ciel's wrist and pulled him upstairs to his room before shutting the door and locking it. "Young master, why would you say you did that. You knew what would happen." Sebastian lectured. Ciel confusingly looked at him.

"It just slipped out… but it worked out nothing happened." Ciel took a deep breath. "Weren't you listening? You are getting punished, right now, Young master." Sebastian watched as Ciel's face turned from relieved to complete horror in a moment.

"Wait… no!" Ciel screamed in refusal. Though he knew he wouldn't be able to run away from it. Sebastian took a hold of Ciel's wrist again as he flailed to get free. "Don't! Come on, please!" Ciel tried to beg.

"Young master! I have reduced your punishment substantially compared to what they would have done to you. Please cooperate, I don't want to do this either." Sebastian, for the first time actually yelled causing Ciel to stop throwing a fit and look at him wide eyed.

Sebastian gently began removing the young earls' clothes. "What are you doing!?" Ciel again became restless. "Why do I need to be unclothed!?"

Sebastian sighed. "I'm sorry young master." Sebastian apologized before lifting the earl over his knee and pulling his clothes down to his ankles. Ciel immediately grabbed Sebastian pant leg. SPANK! Ciel bucked forward. It stung. SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! The smacks were loud as the sound radiated off the wall. SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! "You're hurting me! Stop! Stop, please!" Ciel already had enough. His face was bright red from embarrassment and to make matters worse his back end was already becoming sore.

SPANK! "Sebastian!" Ciel screamed. Sebastian's hand had already landed twenty-five times and the young earl couldn't help but wiggle and kick the air.

"Young master we're a quarter of the way done." Sebastian announced. "What!? I can't! Let go!"

SMACK! SMACK! "Ow!" Ciel forced his hands back to cover his cherry colored butt. "Sebastian!" Ciel cried out as his hands were removed and put back in front of him. SMACK! SMACK! At smack forty-six Ciel began wailing and whelping in pain. "WAHH! Put me down!" Ciel screamed and kicked his legs hard trying to get up.

Sebastian pinned his legs, placing his leg over. "Young master, your being difficult. I know it hurts. Hold out a little longer." Sebastian tried to stay calm, but he could feel his young masters pain through the contract. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "I want to go home!" Ciel sobbed like a child. At seventy-two Ciel's cries went quiet as he buried his head in Sebastian leg, soaking his pants with tears. Sebastian stopped early at eighty and quickly stood Ciel to his feet.

Ciel hid his face as he continued to bawl. Sebastian's felt sick to his stomach. "Come here." Sebastian pulled Ciel close. His young masters back end was bright red and radiating heat. Sebastian quickly hugged him to give him comfort. "It's okay, young master. Give me one more day. I'm close to figuring it out." Sebastian rubbed Ciel's back as he cried. He knew this would be too much but failed to negotiate any further. "Sleep in here tonight…" Ciel demanded as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian for the first time.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

About twenty minutes had passed since Ciel had been punished by his butler. Ciel laid on his small bed on his side facing away from Sebastian, who was still in the room. Sebastian watched as his young master shifted around trying to find a comfortable position to stick to laying in. Ciel repeatedly wiped his eyes, he couldn't get rid of the emotions that were overcoming him.

"Sebastian…" Ciel whispered, too embarrassed to actual speak.

"Yes, Young master?" Sebastian stood up to address Ciel.

"I'm hungry." Ciel murmured. Sebastian quickly remembered Ciel hadn't gotten a chance to eat his dinner before being sent to the room for punishment.

"Young master, I was told you had to stay in your room for the night. If you can wait I can sneak you something to eat tonight after everyone has retired for bed." Sebastian suggested, he knew his young master was definitely suffering. Though he did think Ciel deserved the punishment for how rude and bratty he was; Sebastian didn't believe Ciel should have been treated so harshly. Though it didn't matter what a mere butler thought.

"This is ridiculous! What does the Queen think I can do in a situation like this?!" Ciel yelled, he was making himself angry just by his own thoughts.

Sebastian quickly shushed the boy, "Young master I understand your frustration but please refrain from yelling. The Queen must have thought you'd fit in with these children to get the information."

"Then I'm supposed to be fine with being humiliated, abused, and embarrassed?! I mean you… you spanked me." Ciel struggled with the concept. "What if that happens again! I can't…" Ciel looked down embarrassed to speak about it. Sebastian took a minute to think of a plan.

"Young master, I know you're against it but speak and try to get information from the children. The faster we learn from the children the faster we can leave. While you're doing that I'll try to make friends with the adults, go to bars, and try to get information that way." Sebastian formed his strategy.

"NO! You can't leave me alone. What if they try to punish me? I can't endure that!" Ciel frantically started to panic until Sebastian grabbed his hand.

"You just call me, and I'll be right there. Though I can't guarantee you won't get a punishment I can assure you I'll negotiate it for you just like this time. I won't let anyone else put their hands on you." Sebastian reassured.

"That means you can still spank me! You didn't do well at negotiating for me this time! You spanked me for a long time and really hard…" Ceils face again turned bright red at the topic of conversation.

"I'd disagree. The original punishment was for you to be publicly whipped like the boy we saw coming to this place." Sebastian reminded him. Ciel's eyes widened at the new information and took a step back.

"No way." Ciel was nervous. He had to make sure to behave.

"Now Young master, I'll stay with you for tonight but early tomorrow I must go back with the adults and you'll have to be with the children. Understand?" Sebastian restated the game plan.

"Yes…" Ciel murmured as he took a seat on his bed and laid down, nervous for the next day to come.

NEXT MORNING:

Ciel was awaken by a loud knock at his door followed by a women's voice shouting for him to wake up for breakfast. Ciel looked around quickly, but Sebastian had already gone. He was nervous, and his stomach felt sick. Ciel put on his clothes and rushed out the door to get in line with the other children for breakfast. The other children were quietly whispering as they were walking in the halls to the dining room but Ciel tried to keep his head down.

"Hi." The tiny blonde-haired blue-eyed girl appears from the side, forcing a smile. Ciel immediately jumped caught off guard. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I just wanted to thank you for yesterday. I hope you didn't get hurt too bad."

Ciel blushed, "I'm fine. How long have you been here?" Ciel asked naturally. The girl looked around making sure no one was around or listening.

"I was born in the town surrounding the palace walls. Most of the children here were. We're born then taken from our mothers at a young age to serve our time in the palace until were adults."

Ciel couldn't help but look surprised at this. He couldn't imagine it. "Isn't that kidnapping?"

The girl looked down with sad eyes, "It's a tradition here. All children are sent to the palace to become good obedient children until we're eighteen. If we're bad children… well, I'm sure you've seen it with your own eyes."

"Have you…" Ciel tried to ask but the little girl already knew the question.

"I have. Multiple times but never publicly whipped in the towns circle. Only in front of the other children and privately with hand and ruler spankings. It's not fair, but it's… tradition." The girl's hands shifted down to her backside as though she was remembering the pain. Ciel could sympathize a small amount since he was just punished.

"Why were those kids bullying you yesterday?" Ciel asked out of his own curiosity. The girl smiled an extremely fake smile, "They were picking on me because I told on them and got them paddled." The girl was telling her story until the children were told to remain quiet since they were entering the dining hall. Ciel was guided to his seat, next to the tiny girl. Ciel looked around looking for Sebastian until he saw him chatting away at the head of the table.

"Psst... Don't stare at the adults you'll get in trouble." The girl warned. Ciel turned his head away and onto his plate to eat his meal. He was starving. He took a bite, almost gagging to keep it down, wishing he had Sebastian's cooking. After the meal the children were given free time to spend in their assigned rooms.

Ciel sat alone for a couple hours staring at the ceiling before the tiny girl snuck into the room quickly closing the door behind her. Ciel jumped up.

"HI! I wanted to see you." The girl whispered. Ciel's heart dropped knowing she wasn't allowed to leave her room.

"Wont we get in trouble if we get caught? Ciel asked worried. The girl thought for a moment.

"Yeah but only a small hand spanking. AND that's if we get caught!" the girl quietly laughed. Then stopped studying Ciel's face realizing he was still frightened.

"Have you never been punished before? Where are you from?" The girl started asking questions.

"Not really" Ciel thought for a moment, "only a few times by my parents… and one other time"

"Yeah I heard you last night. It sounded painful." The girl admitted. Ciel's face turned bright red. Both of the children's heads flipped around as the door flung upon. The girl rushed to hide behind the door of the closet and Ciel remained standing. Sebastian walked in surprised.

"Sebastian." Ciel stammered.

"Please leave and don't let anyone see you." Sebastian harshly spoke, and the girl rushed out of the room back into her own, whispering sorry as she left. "Young master" Sebastian spoke as he shut the door, "what are you doing?"

"I was gathering information. What have you found out today?" Ciel asked hoping they could leave quickly.

"Well Young masters, from observing alone it seems as though more and more children are being imported to the castle every day from all ages." Sebastian informed. Ciel quickly informed Sebastian of what the small girl had told him earlier.

"Hmm, that would make sense." Sebastian commented.

"Can we leave now? Our mission was to find out what was happening and to leave unnoticed." Ciel was excited.

"Yes, we'll leave first thing in the morning. I'll leave you to sleep, young master."

Ciel woke up to loud cries and shouts from across the hallway. He looked over to his beat-up clock. 5:45a.m. Ciel tried to cover his ears but the cries were shriek like. After five minutes the screams stopped and Ciel finally could try to sleep again. But before he knew it he was being yanked out of bed by a woman and smacked across the face. Ciel fell to the ground. "Sebastian" Ciel whispered unsure of what was happening.

Almost immediately after Sebastian barged into the room and stood in front of Ciel to calm the lady down.

"What seems to be the matter?" Sebastian asked calmly.

"This boy let a girl enter his room. The camera's say she was in here for forty-five minutes! That's outrageous, its against the rules!

After a moment of talking the woman handed Sebastian a small hand paddle and left without another word. Ciel looked at Sebastian with big puppy like eyes, already knowing what was bound to happen.

"Sebastian we can just leave now!" Ciel tried to negotiate or slide out of the current situation.

"Young master, I hadn't called the carriage yet. They don't usually come this early. This is unfortunate." Sebastian spoke as he grabbed his young master's hand causing his to freak out.

"NO! I'm not letting you do this again!"

"Young master, I don't want to force you, but I will if I have to. Now please bend over the bed." Sebastian tried to keep his master as calm as he could. Ciel walked over to the bed trembling. "Could you lower your trousers, or would you like me to do it?" Sebastian again tried to remain polite. Ciel slowly unbuckled his buttons with his shaky hands and slowly lowered his bottoms to his ankles. Ciel bit his lip trying not to cry from embarrassing.

Sebastian pressed on Ciel's back to bend him over the bed. Sebastian held him with one hand while raising the other up and smacking it against Ciel's bottom. Ciel jumped from the pain. It stung. SMACK! SMACK!

"It hurts!" Ciel was already done after ten smacks. "Let me go now please!"

Sebastian ignored his young master. Ciel knew it wasn't truly up to Sebastian when the punishment was to end. It was negotiated already.

SMACK! Tears started to fall down Ciel's cheeks. SMACK! "oww!" Ciel screamed and panicked when he realized Sebastian was holding him down. SMACK! "I'm sorry! I'm sorry please stop!" Ciel was openly crying and his bottom was dark red already.

"Don't apologize to me, young master. You've done nothing truly wrong." Sebastian reassured Ciel then gave him his last few spanks. Sebastian slowly moved his hand from Ciel's back and helped him stand up. Ciel's arms were covering his face as he cried.

"Young master…?" Sebastian asked worried.

"Can we go home now…?" Ciel spoke in between his hiccups.

"I'll work on a ride now. We'll be gone before breakfast. Get a few more hours of rest." Sebastian spoke before embracing Ciel to offer comfort, making sure to rub his back. "I'm sorry we couldn't have left before this, young master" Sebastian whispered in his ear before leaving the room to prepare for their departure.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
